The present invention relates to containers for storage of radiation-sensitive sheet material, especially to cassettes for X-ray film. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in containers of the type having a sealable window which, when open, allows the application (normally exposure) of information to radiation-sensitive material.
Many presently known cassettes for X-ray film are provided with clips in the form of leaf springs which are attached to the covers of the respective cassettes and serve to retain data sheets. A sheet which is to accompany the cassette is clamped between the cover and the leaf spring. The thus clamped data sheet remains in such position until after the exposure of X-ray film in the respective cassette. The exposure of the image of a portion of a patient's body onto the film is followed by or takes place simultaneously with the application of information to the film through the aforementioned window. The data sheet is thereupon removed because the pertinent information which is needed for proper identification of images is permanently applied to the respective X-ray film.
Since the leaf spring clamps a relatively small portion of a data sheet (namely, a single location), the sheet is likely to become detached from the respective cover and/or to undergo undesirable deformation or other damage. Moreover, the clip is likely to injure the fingers or hands of the users (e.g., nurses) and/or to prevent adequate stacking of two or more cassettes side-by-side or on top of each other.